fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Paris Marey
Bestyfrancisdamesmer ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. When Paris and her twin where young, their parents filed a bad match. This put a burden on Paris, for now no one would talk to her. Her friends had all abandoned her, her twin was off doing who knows what and her parents were to busy dating people to care about her life. After a year of dealing with loneliness, Paris decided to run away. She new nothing of what awaited her in the world outside the Lost Cities. She soon found herself kidnapped by a group that seemed worse that the Neverseen. The group called themselves the Everflame. The only way Paris survived was by joining this group. After committing several crimes she ran from the Everflame, just to find out that no one had noticed she was gone. After Paris figured this out, she was angry. She was angry about the Everflame for kidnapping her, she was angry at her family for forgetting about her, and most of all, she was angry at herself for agreeing to help the Everflame. Using her power as a charger, she attacked the Everflame headquarters, forcing the members of this small organization into hiding. Even when she saved the world, no one payed attention to her. She then learned that her brother had become famous in selling an elixer that decreased imp's bad smell. Paris was angry once more. But she later decided she didn't care. She would get a new life, one where her family wouldn't mess anything up. To Paris, this was all she wanted. She wanted to be calmer, a kind, clueless 18 year old girl. 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Paris was once rude. She would get angry easily and be snotty to everyone she met. But now, Paris still enjoys to tease the people she meets, but this time, playfully. She is kind and does everything she can to help those in need. She is also a bit overprotective about the people she loves. At the mention of a kidnapped person, she can be angry and becomes reckless. When her friends are in danger, she will do anything to keep them safe, even if it means giving up her life. She wants a happy, normal life, so she thinks if she acts happy and normal, her life will become just that. She wants to be appreciated for who she is and what she does, even if people hate her for her past mistakes, she feels some will love her for the things she accomplished. 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Paris has bright blond hair and sky blue eyes. Her model is Kristen Bell. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? Paris has always been interested in writing. A journalist at that. She wants to learn and share the stories that happen around the lost cities. She doesn't just dream of being a good writer, she is one. Before her brother became obsessed with himself, he told Paris she was "the Beguiler of writing". It wasn't just writing that Paris loved. She is very good at working with sick or injured people. When someone's life is in danger, she works fast to keep them comfortable and (most importantly) alive. She is graceful and a good singer (a Beguiler), but horrible at cooking and paying attention. She gets bored and distracted easily and wishes to remember things better. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options hat your character is interested in: A) See what's going on inside another's head B) Have a silver tongue like none other C) Make others do as they command D) Feel others' emotions as if they were their own E) Sense other's potential F) Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain G) Give others the strength they may or may not need H) Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there I) Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic J) Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever K) Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself L) Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? M) Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting N) Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom O) Dance with fire like no one is ever watching P) Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water Q) Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow R) Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend S) Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show T) Become a living tesla coil, quite literally U) Did someone say tornado? V) Become the next Lady Iskra If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot) ---- Category:Approved